Switched
by Predominantly Normal
Summary: What would happen if Aang and Zuko's roles were switched, making Zuko a banished Avatar, and Aang a hotheaded Airbender pent on getting revenge for the extinction of his kind? What would happen if they were Switched?
1. Chapter 1

A young boy rested by a large tree in the middle of a flamboyant garden, his dark hair, fashioned in a traditional Fire Nation ponytail, ruffled lightly in the cool summer breeze. His sister would never take time to sit back and enjoy the calmness of nature. She was always off training. She had a self-goal to impress their father since she learned that she was a firebender. Her father even knew she was a prodigy, constantly pushing her further and further past what little abilities the boy had. Even though he was older, he still didn't come close to his sister's powers. He sighed, sometimes it seemed his sister was careening to become the Firelord herself. As if, she would be lucky if she had made it as an admiral with the disrespect she gave him. He'd make her his personal servant, running her on ridiculous errands while he controlled his massive army. He was the first born after all, as well as the fact that a girl - Especially his sister - would never pass as a Firelord. He grinned to himself quietly, enjoying his daydream.

The scene shifted and the boy had aged a year or so. He had grown his hair a bit longer, but not untidy. His hazel eyes viewed the current Firelord, his grandfather, Azulon. His grandfather regally stared forward, no exact amount of humor or amusement found in his blood curdling gaze. His sister stood up, smiling snakily.

"I would like to show you what I have learned, Grandfather." She said. She got up and bowed, taking her hands down to gather chi. Lifting her hands up she bounded into a flying leap, sending three fire daggers in a downward series towards Azulon. She twisted around and did some fire kicks followed by a quick blast of fire, then bowed again.

"Very impressive." Azulon said, his face unnervingly still as he spoke.

"She is truly a prodigy, just like her grandfather for whom she is named." The boy's father said, standing up.

The boy, not willing to be upstaged by his younger sister got up,

"I would like to show you what I have been learning." He said. Standing up he prepared himself and leaped as Azula had, losing momentum and falling backward. He embarrassedly stood up and sat next to his sister who whispered,

"You're never going to catch up."

The scene shifted again, and the young boy was behind a soft curtain, peering into the throne room, watching his father and grandfather converse rapidly.

"Firelord Azulon, I would like to be promoted as Firelord." His father said. Azulon growled,

"And betray my first born son? I think not, Ozai." The Firelord flared and the young boy ran away, terrified by the sight of his grandfather's rage.

Much later the boy lay in his bed, trying to get some sleep when he heard footsteps in the halls. He sat up groggily looking into the sharp hazel eyes of his sister. She smirked,

"You should have stayed. Grandfather ordered a punishment to father stating that he had to face to pain of losing a first born. He said dad has to sacrifice his first born son." The boy's face beaded with sweat, and he nervously said,

"No, dad would never do that!" His mother walked in, and upon seeing the smirk upon his sisters face, she pushed her out of the room saying,

"We need to have a talk."

Another scene shift. This time the moon was high in the sky, indicating a few hours had passed. A hand was placed on the boy's shoulder, waking him from sleep.

"Remember, everything I do is to protect you, Zuko." She said before embracing him in a long hug, and left the room.

Years later the boy stood in a large arena, shirtless and awaiting his opponent. He was to have an _Agony Kai_ for interrupting a very important war speech. He stood strong, waiting for the admiral's ugly mug to appear while he turned. He nearly dropped dead when his fathers face appeared instead. The sound of a gong made him jump, panicking. He rushed forward to his father and sat on his knees, pleading for forgiveness. His father stood without emotion as he burned a permanent scar into the poor boy's face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Holy Shitakii Mushrooms, I'm alive!**

Zuko gasped for air as he sprung awake, a cold sweat beading his pale face. The exiled prince placed a hand on his scar. Scowling, he pulled himself up and changed into a more fitting outfit; a red and black tunic and loose-fitting pants. Zuko pulled himself out of his room and walked into the threateningly blinding light. Iroh, his uncle was sitting on the dock, enjoying some sweetrolls.

"Uncle," Zuko growled, "We have no time to sit around. I have a quest, remember?"

Iroh opened one eye and closed it again. "I don't recall waking up at nearly noon, nephew." He said in a know-it-all voice.

"Shush, Uncle. But really, I do have to restore my honor." Zuko pleaded.

"And you will never achieve that goal. Your great grandfather, Sozin spent his whole life searching, to no avail, nonetheless." Iroh furrowed his brow and took another bite of his treat.

"He didn't have honor to defend." Zuko hissed back bitterly.

Out of nowhere, a bright blue light shot into the sky. The light was like looking straight at the purest form of energy, and somehow, Zuko knew it was him. The Avatar. Zuko whirled around and looked at his men.

"Well? What are you waiting for? Follow that light!" He ordered.

Unfortunately, the light dissipated quickly. But Zuko felt a strange tug in his guy that seemed to draw him near the energy.

"Sir! We have no clue where the light went!" One of the pilots informed him.

Zuko closed his eyes and sensed the tug again, stronger this time. He snapped his eyes open and pointed in the direction it was coming from. "That way." He said simply.

The Fire Prince looked down in distraught. The Avatar surely had training beyond his imagination. One hundred years, infact. He had to be able to beat him. But how? It was surely impossible. One hundred years plus the expert knowledge of all four elements surely made the Avatar impossible to beat, especially with a sixteen year old boy who didn't know Firebending at even a master level.

"Uncle!" Zuko shouted, "I need some training before I face the avatar."

Iroh looked up from his lunch. "Okay, Nephew. But first let me finish my roast duck!" Iroh's face curled into a smile.

Zuko glared at him and gathered two soldiers to spar with. When he re-approached his Uncle, he seen the duck had been finished.

"Okay, Zuko." Iroh said, looking his Nephew in the eyes. "Begin."

Zuko lurched forward, blasting fire out of his fist at one of the men. The soldier slipped out of the way with ease as Zuko shot a barrage of flames at the other. The soldier he was fighting sidestepped and tripped him, sending Zuko onto the hard metal of the ship. Zuko rolled out of the way of an attack and punched at the two soldiers in succession, kicking and smashing at them. Even though he appeared to overwhelm the two, he was getting increasingly tired. He made a sloppy arc of fire that one of the soldiers dodged. With expert precision, the soldier dug his fist into Zuko's gut. The poor boy flew off balance and ended up sprawled out on the ground, groaning in pain.

"No!" Iroh bellowed, obviously displeased. "You must use energy from your belly! That is the source. If you try and use muscle, you will tire yourself out." The elder man yelled. "Again!"

Zuko pulled himself up and wiped his face, clearing away the spit and minor blood that had accumulated there. The boy took in a heavy breath before beginning the spar again.

Sometime when the sun began going down, Zuko had finally gotten the hang of it. He punched out a hefty soldier before using inner chi to send a massive wave of fire at the other.

"Very impressive, nephew." Iroh praised. "Again."

Zuko flared and pulled his face to look at Iroh's. "I have mastered this! We must move on to the advanced training!"

"No, my Nephew. You must learn the basics." Iroh chided.

"Uncle, the Avatar has had one hundreds years to train, plus knowledge of all the elements! I'll tell you once more. We must move on to the advanced set." Zuko said harshly.

"Do what you will." Iroh hissed.

Zuko blasted, smashed, punched, and fought his way through the soldiers, anger and anticipation fueling his fire. By time he was done, it was near midnight.

"Zuko, you must rest." Iroh instructed. "No matter how well-fought a warrior may be, he must always have his beauty sleep."

Zuko rolled his eyes, "Will you please stop referring to rest as 'beauty sleep', uncle?"

"Let's see if you stop sleeping like a princess." Iroh joked.

Zuko walked back into his room, drained. He rested on his crude bed, unable to sleep. Maybe it was the ship, but Zuko knew it was the anticipation. Tomorrow would be the biggest fight of his life.

And yet, he knew he'd win.


End file.
